gtalibertycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Forelli crime family
The Forelli crime family is an Italian-American Mafia family based in Liberty City and served as the main group of antagonists in GTA Vice City. History 1971 Forelli Family associate Tommy Vercetti, who was sent by his friend Sonny Forelli to kill a key mobster but ended up killing eleven men in Harwood, Liberty City earning him years in prison and the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". This was later revealed in Vice City as a setup by Don Sonny Forelli. 1984 In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Giorgio Forelli attempts to kill Phil Collins due to Barry Mickelthwaite owing Giorgio Forelli money. Victor Vance kills all the hitmen squads sent therefore saving both Phil and Barry. 1986 By 1986, the Forelli family were the most powerful Mafia family in Liberty City. In GTA Vice City, the Forellis had decided to expand "down south" by opening relations with local drug cartels through recent ex-con and former Forelli associate Tommy Vercetti. However, this never happened due to Sonny Forelli's death and Tommy's defection. Giorgio Forelli faced charges for fraud, but is acquitted due to Tommy's interference. 1992 In GTA San Andreas, it was agreed the Forellis would own an equal share of Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas, along with the Sindacco and Leone families. The Families couldn't decide between themselves who should run the casino. Therefore, Ken Rosenberg was put forward as a neutral party, which any war between the families ignite, Rosenberg will be killed. While Johnny Sindacco is at the hospital for being traumatized, the Forellis decide to take the moment to kill him, by hijacking his ambulance. Rosenberg becomes aware of the hit, and sends Carl Johnson to retrieve Johnny's ambulance before a war is ignited between the families. However, Johnny later dies from an induced heart attack, and Salvatore Leone returns to Las Venturas to reclaim the money that he invested in the casino from Rosenberg. The Forellis later send hitmen to kill Salvatore, who was aware of the hit and decides to send Carl to kill the hitmen in their flight before they arrive in Las Venturas. The hit leads to Salvatore to strike back by sending Carl to Liberty City, to kill Forelli members while at the Marco's Bistro. 1998 In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Forellis deal with the death of Mayor Roger C. Hole, who was working for Franco Forelli the leader of the Forellis at the time. He then had found another representative, Miles O'Donovan, to go against Donald Love, who was representing the Leone Family. However, O'Donovan wins as the voters found out that Love was unfit for office because he was working with Toni Cipriani. Later on, a war was sparked between the Forellis and the Sindaccos in Fort Staunton, which was caused by the Sicilian Mob, after the Sindaccos had begun invading Forelli territory on Staunton Island. Toni is caught up in it, as Salvatore Leone takes advantage of the war to foil Massimo Torini's plan to take over the city. The war leads to both families to be weakened as upcoming gangs like the Uptown Yardies and the Yakuza take over their territory left behind. The families eventually try to broker a truce to which Salvatore bugs Paulie Sindacco's car to kill the Forellis attending the peace meeting. As the war continues, the Forellis continue to lose territory on Shoreside Vale, after Toni Cipriani and the Southside Hoods take over the last expanding turf the Forellis have occupation in. The war continues until Paulie Sindacco was killed after trying to flee Liberty City, after his involvement in getting Salvatore jailed. The Forellis later target the Yakuza, after Kazuki Kasen had taken over most of the territory in Liberty City and began stocking up on powerful weapons such as a tank. The Forellis catch Kazuki's wife Toshiko Kasen attending the Fort Staunton Opera House with Toni Cipriani, and attempt to kill her (not knowing that Toshiko is against her husband's plots). The Forellis are later completely weakened after their main base of operations Fort Staunton was destroyed by underground explosives in the old subway main line running through southern Staunton Island. 2001 In GTA III, they are named the Forelli Brothers. The Forellis seems to have been weakened considerably, with the killing of several more Forelli members. A high-ranking member Mike Forelli, was killed in a car explosion by a bomb that was set by Claude, on orders from Joey Leone. Bad blood between Joey and the Forelli brothers continue, to which Joey had another Forelli killed and stuffed in a car. Due to the Forelli surveillance around the vehicle, Joey sent Claude to dispose of it at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. Other Forellis tried to blackmail El Burro into giving them a cut of his pornographic material, but were again killed by Claude. Clothing In GTA Liberty City Stories, Forelli henchmen don blue/dark red shirts with light blue/white jackets over and carry pistols. In GTA III, they dressed like the Leones as seen in one of Joey Leone's missions. In GTA Vice City, the Forelli's are seen wearing light blue or brown Hawaiian shirts. In GTA San Andreas, the mobsters (presumed to be the Forelli's) either dress in brown jackets, light green shirts with black pants or black jogging suits. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Forelli hitman seen in a couple of missions wear dark colored shirts with black jackets over. Members *Sonny Forelli - Don (deceased) *Franco Forelli - Underboss, later Don (possibly deceased) *Sonny's Right-Hand Man - Capo (deceased) *Mike Forelli - Capo (deceased) *Giorgio Forelli - Loan Shark/Made Man (mentioned) *Marco Forelli - Soldato\Owner ofMarco's Bistro (mentioned) *Tommy Vercetti - Soldato (formerly) *Harry - Enforcer (deceased) *Lee - Enforcer (deceased) *Ken Rosenberg - Associate (formerly) *Lou Bricant - Enforcer (multiplayer) Trivia * Forelli is Italian for "Forest" and "Holes". *Salvatore Leone incorrectly refers to them as the "Corellis" in The Introducion movie for GTA San Andreas. * The Forelli Family are the only gang to have appeared in every 3D Universe game, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance (although they may have appeared, as there is only a reference to the Mafia, not a particular family). This makes the Forelli Family the gang to appear in most games in the GTA series. * The Forelli Family are also known to be the only gang to have its members killed by every protagonist in the 3D Universe . Claude, Tommy Vercetti, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Toni Cipriani, and Victor Vance. * The Forelli Family is probably the most hated gang in the 3D Universe from the point of view of the protagonists. Claude killed them on Joey and El Burro's orders, Tommy Vercetti betrayed the Forellis, Carl Johnson killed some Forellis on Salvatore Leone's orders, Toni Cipriani is a capo of the Leone Family and therefore a natural enemy, and Victor Vance killed some Forelli hitmen. * When playing the final mission "Keep Your Friends Close..." in GTA Vice City, after killing Lance Vance, Tommy Vercetti can actually leave the mansion. Head over towards Prawn Island, and you will begin to see some Forelli mobsters other than the Sharks. * The Forelli Family is the only gang to have territories in all three locations in the GTA III Era, but they end up losing it all (possibly in Las Venturas). * Oddly, in GTA III, if you look inside the Sentinels that are driven by the Forelli members in 'Dead Skunk in the Trunk', the Forelli members are Leone family members. Mission Appearances GTA III *Mike Lips Last Lunch *Dead Skunk in the Trunk *I Scream, You Scream GTA Vice City *The Introduction *An Old Friend *Cap the Collector *Keep Your Friends Close... GTA San Andreas *Intensive Care *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro GTA Liberty City Stories *Friggin' the Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Search and Rescue *Taking the Peace *Shoot the Messenger *False Idols (If you attempt to steal the Maverick you will see that a Forelli member is being thrown out of it.) *The Whole 9 Yardies *Crazy '69' *Munitions Dump *Rough Justice *A Date With Death *Bringing the House Down GTA Vice City Stories *Kill Phil *Kill Phil: Part 2 *In the Air Tonight Gallery